Jackie "The Cursed Prince" Serizawa
Apperance tumblr_nerikpuZhZ1qj5jqso1_500.gif tumblr_ngwj9qrBpa1rpigw7o1_500.jpg tumblr_njzzc867oU1u9lj3to4_400.gif tumblr_nhlq8uLQIr1r9je8po4_540.jpg tumblr_nhwa1u2CDj1r9je8po1_540.jpg tumblr_mx5sqq9x3K1rfg20go1_500.gif tumblr_mm1gvjr8041rfywh4o1_500.png tumblr_momb5brNeQ1qcsesho1_500.gif android_17_by_zierra1986-d6evovw.png Behavior/Personality In keeping with his upbringing as a royal, Jackie does not take kindly to be ordered around by Celo or women in general, even when conceding to their knowledge in any given situation. Initially, he is quick to blame others (like the Amit and Celo) for the consequences of his own actions. However, he is also quick to learn humility and accept his responsibility, The weight of his responsibility in regards of his background forces the young male to mature and consider his actions and consequences more thoroughly as his journey progresses through the world.-Mark of Anbuis- Once his mark sets off Jackie's behavior totally shifts into an rude mannor where he dosnt care about anyone but himself. in this state Jackie also has shown to be very lustful seeing this was the caused when he had sex with Celo Chaotic Neutral A chaotic neutral character follows his or hers own whims. He/she is an individualist first and last. They will values their own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. They will attempt to avoid authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he or she would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his or her behavior is not totally random. They are inot as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society. A list of Ten Commandments for a chaotic neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall lie to promote your freedom. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action promotes your freedom. 5. You shall honor no authority above yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall not aid enemies of freedom or those who promote law. 9. You shall pursue pleasure. 10. You shall promote unlimited freedom for yourself. Fighting Style This style is a Hybrid style of Drunken fist and Jeet Kun do, making the ultimate unpredictablity. Drunken Fist fighters are not simply drunk: they become human powerhouses who'll strike unpredictably with an explosive fury and without any second thoughts about their actions. Once drunk, the user will lose their ability to know friend from foe and attack whomever is in their vicinity. The Drunken Fist is not a reliable option because the 'drunken frenzy' that alcohol induces does not hold for prolonged periods of time unless trained properly.Even though the style seems irregular and off balance it takes the utmost balance to be successful. To excel one must be relaxed and flow with ease from technique to technique. Swaying, drinking, and falling are used to throw off opponents. When the opponent thinks the drunken boxer is vulnerable he is usually well balanced and ready to strike. When swigging a wine cup the practitioner is really practicing grabbing and striking techniques. The waist movements trick opponents into attacking, sometimes even falling over. Falls can be used to avoid attacks but also to pin attackers to the ground while vital points are targeted. This style even takes the form of Jeet Kun do's ' Be like water method.' Lee emphasized that every situation, in fighting or in everyday life, is varied. To obtain victory, therefore, it is essential not to be rigid, but to be fluid and able to adapt to any situation. He compared it to being like water, "Empty your mind, be formless, shapeless, like water. If you put water into a cup, it becomes the cup. You put water into a bottle and it becomes the bottle. You put it in a teapot it becomes the teapot. That water can flow, or it can crash. Be water my friend". Lee’s theory behind this is rather simple, you must be able to function in any scenario you are thrown into and you should react accordingly. You should know when to speed up or slow down, when to expand and when to contract, when to remain flowing and when to crash. It is the awareness that both life and fighting can be shapeless and ever changing that allows one to be able to adapt to those changes instantaneously and bring forth the appropriate solution. Lee didn’t believe in "styles" and felt that everyone and every situation is different, not everyone fits into a mould, we must remain flexible in order obtain new knowledge and victory in both life and combat. We must never become stagnant in the mind or method always evolving and moving towards improving ourselves. With this style, The user possesses a completely unpredictable nature, rendering them immune to users of Combat Perception, Body Language Analysis and Adoptive Muscle Memory. Toke n Fist! The Toke n Fist is a unique style of combat derived from the user’s state of substance intoxication. The ingestion of certain psychoactive drugs such as THC (tetrahydrocannabinol, the active ingredient in marijuana) stimulates the nervous system through the increased secretion of essential neurotransmitters. With their mind and body working so fluidly, the subject achieves extraordinary calmness and inner peace, which results in a temporary but powerful state of hypercognition, or the ability to perform complex mental operations beyond the scope of a normal human mind. In this state, the user gains unprecedented spatial awareness and tactile perception. They can detect hidden dangers and incoming threats before they even become apparent. The user’s physical condition improves tremendously as well; they easily overcome their previous limitations in strength, speed, agility, and coordination. Psychologically, the user’s confidence blooms and their fears and anxieties withdraw completely, allowing them to realize their full potential. Simply put, they effortlessly discern what needs to be done and carry it out accordingly tumblr_m7y6dcNYLT1r8tyjfo1_500.gif 1232560448261_f.jpg tumblr_m659l6hReb1qiqegzo1_500.gif tumblr_nd3hmznFB61sbx7iyo1_500.gif tumblr_mroljuKs0E1r60ay5o1_500.gif 'Weapon of Choice' The Guantlet The Gauntlet bares as striking resemblance to wordly Automail. "Automail" is the common term for automotive armored prostheses. Originally devised as a sort of motorized battle armor auto mail eventually became advanced enough to double as prosthetic body parts for amputees desiring something more versatile than normal prosthetic limbs. Linked directly to the nervous system, an automail prosthesis does not usually require an external energy source, and can be moved at will like a natural appendage, taking electrical pulses from the nerves to power and regulate the various electric motors and pneumatic actuators inside. Automail limbs are generally made with a full steel skeletal frame layered with steel armor-plating to protect the various wires and intricate machinery inside; however, contemporary technological advancements have allowed certain automails to be comprised of other materials such as carbon fiber, fiberglass, chrome, copper-nickel and aluminum alloys, so as to be less cumbersome and more durable than steel in abnormal conditions. In Jackies case, the gauntlet he secured from the tomb of Ra recently, takes and abides by only the shape and form of standard automails i.e the gauntlet reacting to this generations aspects and molding itself as such. The difference that should be noted is that while it’s DESINGED like modern automail Jackies arm is not composed of the same material. Being an artifact that only works and reacts to his bloodline, the arm is of mystical origin allowing it to ignore the properties and weaknesses of regular metals such as rust, conductivity, and temperature changes UNLESS Jackie purposely alters these factors himself. The only time it failed to this standard was when Jackie was unsure of it’s properties and had little faith, but no more.The metal is not of earthly origin’s but is gold in coloration, and appears as a gold automail arm when he reveals it. Referred to as “Soul Metal” by Jackie, the arm’s properties react in the same mannor jackies biological arm would as such when jackie’s body disperses into smoke, the gauntlet itself shall do the same in response, since it’s molecular properties are the same as jackie’s via his lineage. The arm is also able to form into any weapon that Jackie wishes due to him not having any flesh under the gulant. This is possible thanks to the metal’s mystical origin, one could say it’s molecular state is only unstable to outside temperament. Jackie however can keep the arm a solid, or condense it to it’s gassy and smokey state just as he can the rest of his body. He can also discharged heated smoke from the hollow of the arm, creating a vaccum gust of heated air to melt objects and even human skin along with low grade metals like iron or aluminum, while yes it can increase via the amount of energy, it will tire Jackie quickly if he outputs above his own capacity. The arm can also emit scalely like slots that open up, allowing Jackie to discharge smoke opposite from the front of him, to allow for rocket like punches or even pseudo (false) flight. In short: the gauntlet is a versatile tool and is as durable as jackies will over it. After his fight with Kodi Jackie learned about how he could take Oni's with his artifact.(Update) This Guanlet now protects Jackie's arm which he could detach in a form of an gun and shoot out pressure air towards his foe's/ tumblr_mtd99j5mkX1septygo1_400.gif tumblr_mrgffsue0l1r3cv6po1_500.gif super_android_17_by_barca2010-d5bkvr4.png Abitily- Jackie once again has ability of smoke manipulation and the varibles that come with it. He could shape and manipulate smoke, collection of airborne solid and liquid particulates and gases emitted when a material undergoes combustion or pyrolysis, together with the quantity of air that is entrained or otherwise mixed into the mass. It is commonly an unwanted by-product of fires, with smoke inhalation being the primary cause of death in victims of indoor fires. The smoke kills by a combination of thermal damage, poisoning and pulmonary irritation caused by carbon monoxide, hydrogen cyanide and other combustion products. Also able to manipulate the smoke in their lungs in a way that allows them to shape the exhaling of smoke. These shapes can include bursts of smoke, streams of smoke at the enemy to make the enemy suffocate, spheres made of smoke to blind their enemies, even a mist of it from the mouth. The user can erase the oxygen from surrounding environment causing respiring organism to choke and even go into cardiac arrest, can create, control and otherwise manipulate anything that is gaseous, a phase of matter characterized by relatively low density, high fluidity/no definite shape, and lack of rigidity. Gas is very compressible but tends to expand indefinitely, and it fills any container. A small change in temperature or pressure produces a substantial change in its volume. Jackie can channel the tempreature in his body to realse smoke, he can use this in multi ways he could use this to blind his enemy's in a sufcating fog, thanks to the blood of the roaring lion Jackie could use his smoke to realse Carbon Monxide and cyanide. Jackie could also incrase a width of a smoke so if he so someone smoking a cig he could increase how much they inhale or possiable make the fire of the cig increase. Also He suddenly gains the capacity to shoot smoke out of his hands, or even turn into smoke and travel quickly around the city through the use of air. But Jackie dosnt know his full power of it.' He can propel himself upwards if need be, igniting gases after absorbing the oxygen to create heated smoke. Now Jackie is able to pulse out the smoke from his body creating a barrier where he could easily dispell incoming attacks towards him sending them back eitherway he chooses.He can create, shape and manipulate vapor, a gas phase at a temperature where the same substance can also exist in the liquid or solid state, below the critical temperature of the substance. Jackie can generate, create, emit or otherwise produce poison/poisonous substance and somehow inflict the victim. For the sake of clarity: poison, toxin and venom are terms for any substance that injures the health or destroys life when absorbed into the system: poison is the general word, toxin is a poison produced by an organism (plant, fungus, animal); it is especially used in medicine in reference to disease-causing bacterial secretions, venom is especially used of the poisons secreted by certain animals, usually injected by bite or sting. Jackie has learned Wind and Air Manipulation. Seeing his training with the Reaper Jackie has skillful learned how to control air and Wind on his own but is limited, with it he can create, shape and manipulate air, common name given to the layer of atmospheric gases and various compounds (mostly oxygen and nitrogen) surrounding the planet Earth that is retained by Earth's gravity, and wind, movement of air relative to the surface of the planet. It is an important factor in determining and controlling climate and weather, and the generating force of most ocean and freshwater waves. Wind occurs because of horizontal and vertical differences in atmospheric pressure, and include breezes, squalls, gusts, whirlwinds, zephyrs, gales, tempests, and hurricanes. This also helps him in battle seeing he has great senses due to the change of wind or air he has drastically enhanced reaction speed, allowing him to dodge bullets, catch flies in mid-air, dodge and maneuver around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block detriments and react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to. With this he has a tremendous lung capacity and/or ability to use the oxygen very effectively enabling them to hold their breath for extended periods of time while staying active. This may also include birdlike lungs that allow the user to keep their lungs constantly filled with fresh air. Jackie has also showed to change the temp of Air making it hot and cold. The user is able to rapidly heat the air in a large area and generate hot air from around their body. The air is significantly hotter, making it able to blister, dehydrate, and damage far away targets. The user is able to rapidly cool the air in a large area and generate cold air from around their body. The air is significantly colder, making it able to freeze and blow away targets. This often does not have all the abilities of true Wind Generation, but it gains the freezing ability as a trade off; capable of negating heat based attacks with walls of cold air. Due to his training and years with this ability he has learned, Electricity Generation and Electricity Manipulation by manipulating atoms in the air to make necessary ionization in order to produce electricity and by by using air current friction to create static electricity. Thanks to his eye he had gainned Fire manpulation as well. The Musou Tensei is reputed as the most exalted eyes amongst the Serizawa's. It is manifested as very distinctive eyes, characterised by the enlarged and featureless white irides with no visible pupils. When the Tensei is activated, the user's pupils become more distinct, and the veins near their temples bulge. The user to see chakra/Chi and Oni's including the chakra points within the body as well as otherwise invisible barriers, Also granted an automatic 50 metre field of vision around themselves which can be extended through training, also has the ability to follow high-speed movement. 'However, Musou field of vision can be blocked by simple means such as smoke bombs. Another abilty is called Skar, A highly advanced sealing technique granted by the left eye, that is capable of absorbing any chakra/Chi regardless of any shape or nature transformation, and dispersing it within one's body by spinning the chakra/Chi within one's body in the opposite direction. This also give the user drastically enhanced reaction speed, allowing them to dodge bullets, catch flies in mid-air, dodge and maneuver around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block detriments and react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to. Another well-known ability is that it grants the user the ability to copy almost any Chi technique that he or she witnesses, The user would have to have to see how the attack is performed to do it themselfs.Users have eyes enhanced to see with amazing clarity/detail, distance, or color.( Due to his fight with Eden with the eye Jackie can no longer control the natures. But still is able to have fast reaction time.) 3046932815_1_7_26ZNDBt8.gif tumblr_lkjp5nsmMF1qdqlhzo1_500.gif Justice Suit -fuck no Nope Kill yourself 'Friends' Kodi-''' '''Kodi and Jackie's realtionship is what you call an rollercoster, This was first shown when Jackie and Kodi had fought to no end their first fight inside an hell in a cell back in District one. Ripping each other to shreads this is how the two actaully met, Even though this fight was cut short cause of Kin it was the spark of a rival for Jackie. Even fighting again with his brother and sisters Jackie held his own aganist Kodi and her family, but even through their fights the two has shown to be able to work together perfectly due to them working side by side to fight aganist Eden. But deep down Jackie calls Kodi one of his friends even if she does get on his nerves I guess this is what you can call foever rivals. -UpDate- After sharing a night together Jackie doesnt know what to call Kodi but what he does know is if she doesnt start acting right he going to have to hit her upside her head til she's back on track. tumblr_nmvmt1yts31r0j01eo1_540.png tumblr_ngv1njfB1c1qzmfgzo1_540.png tumblr_ngftl56Tud1r9je8po2_540.jpg tumblr_nh0lnhLX1O1rnj764o1_540.jpg tumblr_nkw7mtexC71tu0hbzo2_r1_400.gif tumblr_nctmveG0jx1tziua4o1_500.jpg|xDDDDDD tumblr_mr4s9tF2ZO1qzmfgzo1_500 (1).gif ' Eden -' jotaro_kujo_by_no28t20-d5idf9m.jpg Eden is Jackie's sworn Rival, After fighting in the GMAF Jackie had learned that their fight goes way back with the Creeds and Serizawa's his uncle Suran call's their hate for each other fate an undying flame that can cease. Now knowing Eden works for an man that goes by the name of London Kenrock he now knows that he must once again fight Eden and nows this time the Serizawa name shall strive in the heart of the Creed. ' ' ' Connor -' ' Connord.jpg ' Jackie's first friend when he arrived in the city, quickly befriending Connor him and Connor made an pact to always help each other out and soon became bussiness parnters. Stealing some Hover boards from Sons enterprise Jackie knew Connor was someone he could trust but that soon changed when Connor vanished leaving Jackie in the winds. Since that day Jackie hasnt seen or heard from Connor but if he would ever see him again Jackie would wish to Spar with his old friend wondering how strong he had gotten. ' ' Techniques Air Boom: The user is able to turn compressed air into explosives and shape them into forms such as spheres and cubes, allowing them to be projected or thrown. When the bomb comes into contact with a target, the air is released with force, from sudden gusts to hurricane force winds, Jackie can also set bombs at wil. Anyone caught in this storm of winds would feel the instense pain of Jackie's move. Bakudantsuki.gif Omega Driver : This is one of Jackie's best moves it's where he is able to turn compressed air into explosives and shape them into forms such as spheres and cubes, allowing them to be projected or thrown. He reserves from localized air pressure, that means that when he pull in, the air around him becomes "thin". This in itself is an attack because it makes it difficult to breathe. It also suffocates the ability for natural fire to exist, as it feeds on oxygen. In this way Jackie can also be able to smother fires out slowly by drawing the air pressure out of the air and absorbing localized oxygen. By affecting the localized air pressure, Jackie also be able to make any container not containing a void pop after a certain limit, which would take quite a bit of effort. But once the air pressure drops so much, the air inside of a contained object will be pulled from said object to disperse, as when one place becomes devoid of air or thin of it, a highly abundant source will thin itself to level out the area. Also the oxgen is stored inside of the body through excess hemoglobin in the pleural space outside the lungs and in the lung tissue itself. When the bomb comes into contact with a target, the air is released with force, from sudden gusts to hurricane force winds, Jackie can also set bombs at wil. Anyone caught in this storm of winds would feel the intense pain of Jackie's move. As he channeled the Chi inside his palms a sphere of black energy with a gray sphere inside it that turns black in the center and has red electricity flowing around it. Jackie's blast 2.jpg JACKIE'S BLAST.jpg ChestBlast.gif tumblr_n3y2l1J4M61tpbcj3o1_1280.jpg Scarlet Combustion The user the ability to manipulate attractive and repulsive forces with objects and people. Depending on the amount of force the user puts into this technique, it can easily shatter wood, bones, metal, or stone walls. By using this technique as a defensive measure, all attacks directed at the user will be deflected, no matter the size, power or mass. It can also be used to repel flames caught on the user's body, can be used on a larger scale for massive destruction. A massive amount of repulsive force is placed above the target, crushing everything beneath in an enormous explosion. Deva-path-pein-master-32420608-350-197.gif Die Nameless: This is one of Jackie's most dangerous move where he can create strikes or attacks that create a pulse-like wave that can cause massive impacts, push enemies back and destroy foundations of structures. They can cause the enemies to be paralyzed, deliver impact of concussive force, whether directly or remotely, which can knock the target back and cause internal and external damage, by direct physical force, Jackie simply uses the back of his hand to send a vicious back and towards the chest of his foe aiming to strike their left lung which only holds two lobes, aiming to knock the air out of his or her's foe if this would happen Jackie attack would crack their Bronchi which are the main passageway into the lungs. When someone takes a breath through his nose or mouth, the air travels into the larynx. If this stirke would land it would put his foe into a state of distress causing them to gasp for air til they pass out or worse. P_17.gif tumblr_mil457yK1f1s36f0to1_500.gif Meh Fool : Jackie would placed both hands forward with his fingers stretching out, concentrating energy into his fingertips. He then fires several hundred small red shots of energy that act as a machine gun blast. This enegry that he's shooting is only high pressure air that has a dangerous explosive effect when it hits their target able to leave burses and if hit the in the wrong area it's able to take limbs. Jackie seems to be able to fire the attack in a cone shape, causing a shotgun effect. tumblr_ly6vtgPFtp1qdrknio1_400.gif|Fool The Mark of Anubis- Not knowing what the full power of this mark, Jackie has noted that the mark has changed the way he is around people for example when he was with Celo he was alot more lustful than what he usally is. But for now this is a normal mark on Jackie's left arm that holds the symbol of the Serizawa's and Anubis, in due time this mark's power will do justice or destruction. When the mark full manifest Jackie becomes muscular, with spiky white hair, pointed ears, long fingernails, and a tail. There is also hair all along his arms, and what appear to be small wings on his legs. He wears a thick necklace, earrings, and a cloth around his waist.' His facial expression rarely changes, though he is almost always frowning. This form Jackie does not know who is a friend or foe he goes into an blind rage and see's everyone as an enemy, he still needs to gain control of this form before using it any futher.( Linked toHadou Kusei (Surge Awakening And Satsui no Hadou Kusei ( Dark Hadou Surge Awakening)' When Light meet's Dark 1412373354-tumblrmjn6-o.jpg thoth-caduceus-kamigami-no-asobi-anime-1920x1080.jpg tumblr_n1g5ngZIRt1skvtnto1_500.gif tumblr_static_barbatos_2.jpg tumblr_n1g5ngZIRt1skvtnto2_500.gif tumblr_mu4qcmmoi01sg8uefo1_400.gif large (1).gif Side effects If Jackie is in this state for too long he begans to grow tried easily and begans to lose his sight seeing his eyes would start to bleed if he over uses this Mark, or if he allowed the Mark to take over his body would go into a state of shock. tumblr_n1g5dnGNlT1r9f0tko1_500.gif PeakHuman System Peak Human Durability: Users of this ability have a higher-level of denser/tougher bones and muscles than the average person; their durability are at the peak of human conditioning, which entails that users are capable of withstanding situations that the average person cannot. For example, they can take getting beaten by a thick wooden baseball bat and it would break, falling a couple of stories from a building, getting shot in non-fatal areas of the physical body, survive an entire building collapse, and possibly withstanding beatings from superhumans. Peak Human Strength: Users are capable of lifting many times ones own body weight, which entails to doing the following actions: punching an enemy through a brick wall, breaking/bending steel cuffs or chains, bench-pressing above a 500kg/1000ibs level, and leg-pressing around 1130kg/2500ibs. Also, striking down doors with a single punch or kick, knocking out people with one offensive impact etc. It may be said that the user has the strength of 10 average men. Sensory Manipulation : The user has complete control over the senses of oneself and others, including sight, smell, hearing, touch, taste, balance, pain, etc, allowing them to freely alter and manipulate them. They can enhance, reduce or remove them temporarily or permanently, protect them from being overwhelmed, cause target to sense things that aren't there or prevent them from sensing things that are, cause/remove sensory ailments, etc.( Also leads to Peak Human Sensory System) ( Thanks to Jackie's air control he is easily able to sense when someone is behind or close due to the change of air pressure.) 'APPROVED BY' Category:3rd Gen Category:Serizawa Family Category:NGRPC